Disgrace? Or just hopeless?
by Aventika
Summary: Ravenkit never had the happiest kithood. She was claimed to be a evil cat due to a prophecy hanging over her head, making everyone point their claws at her, who had a dark pelt. Her name is changed and she lives her kithood in disgrace and misery, but isn’t she really just a hopeless kit? Fanmade clans. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 The birth

**Hello everyone! This is my very first Warrior cat fanfic so be open and even judgemental if you wish. I may need some pointers and I do have dislexia so sometimes I may write the wrong thing to get the words messed up. If there are a few mistakes please point them out, also please review and follow. I may need help with names in the future and the future chapters should be at least two times longer then this one. My poor Ravenkit ;-; She'll have a "Wonderful" kithood /**

The tan she-cat rolled over in her nest, trying to get in a comfortable position. Her large round belly was carrying new life that would help the clan thrive in the future, her little warriors. You couldn't hear much besides the soft snoring of the other mothers in their nest, little kittens cuddled around their bellies. She snorted at the noise and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly, before she knew if she released a agonizing yowl as her belly rippled in a contraction, making the queens around her open their eyes wildly as if they've been spooked in their dreams. A large gray tabby left her own kittens, even though they cried out for her warmth and trotted over in worry. But for crying out loud! They were five moons, they didn't need her to nuzzle them like they were newborns all the time.

"Elmstep! Are you okay..?" She hissed quietly, knowing not to wake up the kits by her loud voice.

"I think….Ugh! The..Kits!" Elmstep rasped as she felt another contraction and her belly rippled in agonizing pain once again and her parted jaws released another yowl. So much for keeping their voices down, the tiny mewls could be heard from the background, the kits were now awake.

Fernheart's eyes widened in realization, Elmstep was kitting! This was her first litter, so she'd need help.

"Quickkit! Go fetch Icewhisper! Tell her Elmstep is kitting!" She hissed at her kit, who sleepily blinked his eyes at what all the commotion was, his siblings just as frazzled. Within a few seconds of collecting himself he bolted to his feet and out the door. Being a five moon old kit he already remembered when Lilyheart gave birth to her two kits, his mother always told him to fetch Icewhisper, their medicine cat. But he never stayed to witness it.

"Icewhisper! Icewhisper!!" He yowled as he bolted in the medicine den, "Elmstep is kitting! She's kitting!" He just Had to say it as loud as possible, last time Icewhisper was snoozing when he was told to fetch him, and Lilypelt's birth was a difficult one.

"Okay, okay!!!" A grumpy voice rasped, like he was just woken up. "Quickkit! Help me carry this!" Quickkit puffed his chest in pride as he trotted over and grabbed the leaf wrap Icewhisper gave him for Elmstep.

"Carry it very carefully, and do not drop it!" He hissed, despite Icewhisper's bad attitude it was an honor to help the medicine cat, or just to help someone in need.

He nearly bounced off in excitement before remembering the leaf wrap. He carried it as gently as possible in his little teeth, making sure not to poke a hold in it as he made his way back to the nursery with Icewhisper following. The She-cat's yowls could be heard far away you'd think she woke up the entire clan or something, perhaps even a neighbored clan.

"Everyone out but Fernheart!" The grumpy cat growled, Fernheart usually always helped with the kitting, it seemed like she was always in the nursery. Lilyheart gathered together her two sleepy kits and started to nose them gently to the exit of the nursery, the two moon old kits mewing in protest.

"C'mon little ones, we need to give Elmstep some space." Her voice was soft and gentle, calming the kits down. Taking that as a cue Quickkit prodded his brother and sister to leave the nursery. Rockkit rolled his eyes sleepily before taking his leave, not wanting to have anything to do with it while Cinderkit bounced with excitement, clearing wanting to stay.

"Cinderkit, c'mon! We need to go. You should know they're going to be too young to play with, by the time their old enough we'll be apprentices!" Quickkit grumbled, not understanding why she'd want to stay. With a small growl of protest he finally was able to herd his little gray sister out of the nursery before he started to make his leave.

"Stay Quickkit, you can help us." Icewhisper meowed, catching him by surprise and he turned to his with round, curious eyes. His mother gaped at him in disapproval, clearly not wanting her kit to witness this.

"Icewhisper!" She hissed between clenched jaws. " He's only five moons!" She protested for her kit, but Quickkit padded up.

"It's okay, I'll help but I'm not sure what to do…!" He meowed, once again, honored to have this duty.

While his mother gaped at him he stared into Icewhisper's eyes, shining with appreciation.

Suddenly Elmstep let out another yowl and hissed at the arguing cats, clearly upset.

"Quickkit, open the leaf wrap and give it to her!" Icewhisper growled in frustration. Quickkit instantly went to work at tearing away the leaves on the sides that kept the herbs bounded inside, making sure they didn't spill out. He nosed the open package towards the She-cat and before he could even tell her to eat she gulped the herbs down, immediately parting her jaws to release another yowl.

"Please bite on this stick...It might help." Quickkit mewed as he fetched his favorite stick, it was nice and smooth, he and his siblings liked to play with it. Quickkit heard that biting on sticks help the pain, but he wasn't so sure if he did anything wrong. The medicine cat kept silent but Quickkit was sure he could feel his glaze on him. Elmstep took the stick with great gratitude and bit firmly on it.

"Push! Just push you stupid she-cat!" Icewhisper yowled in annoyance, it sounded like the grumpy old tom just wanted to go back to sleep, which made Quickkit wince slightly.

"I'm trying! I don't see you givin-" She growled just before she spasmed between a push, with a final weave a small, wet bundle tumbled onto the nest, making Quickkit wrinkle his nose. So this was how he and his siblings were born…For some reason he was actually pretty interested in medicine stuff, whenever they visited the elders den he'd always ask for stories on medicine cats or something familiar, it always drove Rockkit crazy.

Icewhisper grumbled and gently nipped open the birth sack and cut the umbilical cord. He gently licked the kit's face as he mewled, taking in his first breath. He let out a grunt as he gently picked the kit up and handed to Fernheart, who instantly started to finish his job by licking his fur the other way.

"A beautiful healthy tom." Fernheart let out a purr, Elmstep forcing her head up to glance at him, quivering in amazement before another spasm interrupted their reunion. Icewhisper placed a paw on her stomach and grumbled.

"About two or three more… push!" He growled, but before the young she-cat could snap at him she yowled. Quickkit thought that her Biting on the stick for dear life was going to make his favorite stick snap in two soon. Elmstep let out a finally weave and another wet bundle tumbled onto the nest. Icewhisper bent down and nipped at the Membrane, doing what he did to the last kit before Quickkit watched as it was pushed towards him.

Quickkit glanced at Icewhisper, about to protest with his jaw gaped before he just shut his maw. He quickly licked the wet kit dry, warming him by the smooth, long strokes of his tongue. Icewhisper watched as the young kit carried on the duty he was given, he didn't protest like he thought he would. And he was a fast learner, he must've been really paying attention to what they were doing. Quickkit accidentally felt a purr escape his throat as he warmed the kit.

"A…she-kit…" He said in uncertainty and embarrassment. Elmstep gasped as she took her finally push and a dark wet bundle tumbled out, Icewhisper licking it clean. It wasn't long before Elmstep collected herself together and pawed her mewling kits gently towards her belly, them quieting down once they nuzzled against her soft fur and nursed. Icewhisper cleaned up the mess before heading back to his den and the kits and mothers started to come back in.

Suddenly a dark tom came crashing in the nursery, "Lilyheart told me you kitted!" He gasped as he ran towards his mate.

"You're late, mousebrain." Elmstep purred and removed her folded tail away from the kits, which was acting as a blanket for them, letting their father see. They let out a couple mews before Hawkstorm rasped his tongue over their little heads gently, making them fall back to sleep.

"Their beautiful." He gasped as he rubbed his head against hers, "Any names yet?"

Elmstep sighed, "I've been wondering about that…What about Lilackit for the white and ginger patched she-kit?" She asked in uncertainty, that was the second born kit, she probably looked the most like her mom while the other two were darker kits.

"It's a wonderful name…What about Stormkit for this little guy?" He purred, the only tom of the litter was a dark gray and white kit, just like his father, hence the name.

Elmstep let out a little chuckle, "Okay then, so Stormkit and Lilackit? What about the last kit?" Elmstep glanced at the dark she-kit. She was mostly black, with some white and gray here and there, what was strange was she had white speckles on her back though.

"I don't know….." Hawkstorm paused in deep thought, unsure of what to name her. There was already someone with the prefix Shadow, so they shouldn't name her Shadowkit.

"Quickkit.." She called softly to the sleeping tom kit, he opened his eyes and groaned as they adjusted to the light and wiped away his sleepiness.

"Huh?" He asked between a yawn, he was completely exhausted from last night!

"How would you like to name her?" Elmstep asked him, making his eyes turn wide.

"Are you sure, Elmstep? He's just a kit…" Hawkstorm said in uncertainty, who knows what he'd name her. Dirtkit, Ratkit, Cutekit? Fluffkit? All those terrible names were popping inside his head.

"I'm sure." She let out a purr, "This little guy helped me when I was kitting. He's just like a little medicine kit."

Quickkit's heart swelled with pride at her words, a little medicine kit!

While Hawkstorm gaped at him and his mate Quickkit glanced down at the She-kit. She was kinda small, but she was beautiful.

"Well…if you don't mind…I'd like to name her Ravenkit." He purred, making Hawkstorm gap at him _twice_ in a row, it was a very fitting name for sure.

"Ravenkit it is." Elmstep purred.

"Stormkit, Lilackit And Ravenkit. Such beautiful kits." Hawkstorm purred as he nuzzled his mate, but none of them knew what was awaiting on the journey ahead of the future warriors. Especially…_Ravenkit_.


	2. Mischeif

**_Hello to my very few followers! I'm terribly sorry, I have been very busy the last few months and haven't had much time to finish this. But...finally! An update! And to everyone who gets annoyed by me starting my sentences mainly with he/she, I apologize. I'm trying to change my writing, yet...I find it very had due to dyslexia. So please bare with me :3 Also...Ravenkit May get her name changed and we also need a apprentice name for her future crush :3 So please help me out._**

It had been about a week or two before Elmstep's kits opened their eyes, Ravenkit being the last to do so. The dark she-kit rolled over in her sleep, her dreams delightful and peaceful, making her smile with happiness. It was only a few seconds that her short-lived happiness disappeared when she felt something sharp prod her soft little belly. Ravenkit flashed her eyes open with a squeak in pain, waking from her dream to find Stormkit kneading her belly with his tiny claws, as if he was nursing in his dreams!

Elmstep noticed her kit whimper at his kneading and watched her crawl away in amusement. Their eyes have opened but they still couldn't really walk, only crawl, but they were pretty close! She let out a soft purr and bent down to lick her kit's belly, her soft tongue rasping over her fluffy fur.

It was a type of warmth she always loved, to feel her mother wash her in caressing strokes. It eased her heart and her pain as she let out a soft mew before crawling to her favorite place. Her mother's chest, where she could feel her warmth and her heartbeat, caressing her into a steady purr as she started to fall asleep again. She never knew that she wouldn't be able to feel this love and warmth over the next few moons.

_Th-thump th-thump th-thump_

Ravenkit pranced around the camp, Stormkit on her left and Lilackit on her right. They were planning something great, or, to them it was going to be epic! Rockkit had told them that Spidereye, the grumpiest elder in probably all the clans! They were all mischievous little kits, but they didn't really know any better. They decided they were going to go prank an elder! Wonderful kits, just wonderful, a little older than one moon and they were already picking up on Rockpaws bad influencing! Ravenkit squealed as her brother prodded her gently with a huge grin on his maw and a frog in his jaws, a live frog! One grumpy elder in the den hated toads, completely Hated them! Lilackit just shrugged, she wasn't sure if they should do this but she kinda let her curiosity take over her brain for awhile.

"C'mon! It'll be fun Lilackit!" The dark pelted she-kit mewed, nudging her with her shoulder in hopes to perk the kit up.

"Yeah…maybe." The shy kit laid her ears back at the thought of getting in trouble, yet the curiosity was boss right now and she was going to follow them.

"U-ugh! Dis is degustin'.." Stormkit muttered as best as he could with the frog in his tiny teeth. He gripped it hard enough to hold it tightly, but not to kill it. After all, they wanted it to be able to leap at Spidereye!

"Just hold onto it until we near the elders den." Ravenkit poked the frog with a small paw before screeching away at its sliminess. "Ewwww! Keep that thing away from me...no wonder he hates them!" Ravenkit scowled.

"I don't mind them...I think their cute little creatures." Lilackit glanced towards the frog, pitying it stuck in Stormkit's jaws.

The look that the kits gave Lilackit was completely questionable, staring at her like she had bees in her brain.

The endurance Stormkit had was amazing, being able to hold himself back from chickening out and dropping it, to just hold it. It was slimy and yucky, plus also moving. The frog let out a small, sad croak, desperately trying to escape from the jaws of it's captor. Making Lilackit frown, just staring at it's sad little face was unbearable.

"Well...at least no one likes to eat them. The frogs are safe..maybe." Lilackit smiled slightly. It was true though, almost every cat in the clan hated these yucky creatures.

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about your precious froggy getting eaten." Ravenkit joked, pulling her slim little body through the elder's den entrance, sneaking in without being noticed. Or so, she thought.

The gruff noise of Longclaw clearing his throat made the little kit stop in her tracks and glance back at him with a lopsided grin.

"Well...What are you two troublemakers doing here?" He questioned, a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

Two? Ravenkit tilted her head to realize only Lilackit was by her side, where was Stormkit?? Ravenkit frowned and glanced around before spotting him going around the back, his eyes giving her a message. Stalling!!

Now that, was something she could do! Ravenkit grinned mischievously before turning back to Longclaw. It seemed as if Shrewtail and Spidereye were still sleeping, and Longclaw kinda had a mischievous side to him too, even in his old age.

"Well...uh...We were...hoping you could tell us a story!!" Ravenkit grinned brightly, flashing her tiny little teeth which came in not too long ago. It was new to her, and she wanted to show them off!

Longclaw let out a small chuckle at the joyful kit.

"Are you sure that's not all you want?" Longclaw winked, trying to get them to tell their plan.

"Yea-" Ravenkit was about to lie again, not willing to give up her plan before Lilackit cut her off.

"No. We're trying to scare Spidereye with a frog." Lilackit told the truth bluntly with a straight face, gaining a "I'm going to kill you" look from Ravenkit.

"Whyyyyyyyyy Lilac!!!!" Ravenkit groaned and pouted, feeling the pain of betrayal.

"Pttf." The old tom let out a raspy laugh. "You should've said so! Here...let me help you. I've known Spidereye for a long time, we pulled quite a few pranks on one another in our days. I never thought I could pull another one on him with these old bones before I die, and then you youngsters just gave me another opportunity to do so!" He flashed his broken yellow fangs, a mischievous glint appearing in his orbs.

Ravenkit's eyes widened in excitement, happy to have the elder on their side. She just found a new favorite elder! Lilackit nudged Raven's shoulder and grinned.

"I've known Longclaw for awhile now since I started visiting the elders den more often then you. I knew he would want to help!" It was true though, Lilackit always loved to visit the elders den, which Ravenkit never really understood why.

"Come here little one!" Longclaw lashed his tail playfully and beckoned to Stormkit, who shrugged and trotted over. "Put the frog...right...near Spidereye's muzzle." He grinned.

"Everyone surround the frog so it doesn't escape..." He whispered to the rest of the kits and they all seemed to share a mischievous smirk, yet none more sly then Ravenkit's herself.

The kits got in line and did as they were told, surrounding the frog and making it cower down in fear, its little body shaking.

"Ehhh...I going to get you one day Longclaw...you...prankster.." Spidereye muttered in his sleep, seeming to dream about one of Longclaw's pranks. Well! Here comes another one!

Longclaw flashed a final grin at the kits and inhaled.

"SPIDEREYE WAKE UP!!!!! MOUNTAINCLAN IS INVADING CAMP!!!!!" Longclaw yelled at the top of his raspy lungs, making the old grumpy cat leap from his sleep and unsheathing his claws. "Where?!" He growled and suddenly the frog leaped in his face in fear of Longclaw's yelling. "Ekkkkkk!!!!! Get it off!!!"

The tom shrieked like some young she-cat and rolled on the ground, batting it away with his paws and the poor frog went flying and tumbled on the ground. Which of course Lilackit ran after it in sympathy, helping it to its feet and letting him hop away. She could swear it had the tiniest tear coming out of its eyes like "why me!?".

"Longclaw!! That's not funny!" The old tom pouted, desperately wiping his muzzle off. But by this time he was on the ground laughing his head off with the kits, yet Lilackit kept quiet. But although she felt bad for the poor froggy she also found it rather amusing and had a slight smirk of her little face.

"Yesh it is." Longclaw stuck his tongue out in a derpy manner, the kits copying him. The kits were having too much fun to realize all the noise had woken up the infamous Shrewtail, the old brown she-cat didn't actually have a tail anymore and was plastered with scars. She was known to be the oldest cat in the clan, perhaps one of the oldest in all the clans.

"Mind telling me why the entire nursery is here, Longclaw?!" Her raspy growl seemed to shake the room and the kits turned around to see Shrewtail's vicious face glaring down on them, her jaw slightly crooked. The kits had cowered down next to Longclaw, their little bodies shaking in fear of the older cat.

"It was...just a prank...don't be hard on the kits." Longclaw gulped. Not only was Shrewtail menacing, she was also a very respected member of the clan. For she used to be the leader before Fallstar, her own kit that stepped up to lead once she retired.

"Prank?!" Shrewtail lashed her tail, even Ravenkit had to admit...she was afraid of her. She was always angry with everything they did... "You woke me up because of a prank??" Shrewtail stalked off to the entrance of the den. "Elmstep get your kits out of here right now!!!" The angry she-cat yowled out, immediately catching the attention of the cats in camp before Elmstep ran in to collect her kits.

"Sorry kits...I should've stopped you..." Longclaw laid his ears back as there mother shooed them away and Shrewtail stalked back to her nest, sending a final glare at Longclaw and Spidereye before going back to sleep.

Of course, the kits were punished. They were told by their mother that they couldn't leave the nursery for a whole week, which was pretty much doom to Ravenkit. And to Longclaw's dismay, he couldn't visit the kits either. Talk about being bossy...Shrewtail was already retired and Fallstar listened to everything she said. Ravenkit would be lying if she said she regretted it, but all the kits had a common fear of Shrewtail. Rockpaw was probably the most stubborn one of all the kits though, always acted like he wasn't afraid of her and did what he wanted. Yet...he earned a clawed ear when he tried to prank her, so...hopefully he learned his lesson.

Fernheart's kits had become apprentices and left the nursery, leaving only her, her siblings and Lillyheart's kits left in the nursery. It had been no surprise to anyone once Icewhisper made Quickkit his apprentice, he was now training to become the next medicine cat. Ravenkit sighed, sadness stirring up in her gut. The kit was going to miss him in the nursery...he had always been there for her. Once she had a bad dream, Quickkit would lay with her until she feel back to sleep, once Rockkit and Cinderkit started bullying her because of her small body he would step up for her.

And now...he was moving on. She let a smile rise on her face in pride, he was like another brother to her. Perhaps...since that he was an apprentice now...maybe he would just forget about her...yeah. He was moving on...


End file.
